The Amazing Spider-Man: SHEILD Opporative
by xXThE SpEcTaCuLaR SpIdEr-MaNXx
Summary: When taking a visit to Oscorp to clean out Gwen's office. He receives... unbearable news... Peter's more of an emotional wreak than he was prior to. Which causes him to go off on S.H.I.E.L.D. and repeatedly rejects the Avengers invite. Once Black Widow steps in, persistently trying to persuade Peter into joining the team... things change, and not all turns out according to plan.
1. Meeting of the Minds Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man Movie Franchise or Joss Whedon's Avengers Movie Franchise. I am forever alone with nothing but my thoughts and ideas. ._.**

**Author's Note: This is a Fan Fic that will be apart of connected universe with a series of Fan Fics. But they won't be post in order. Yet I will say that this one is the first one in timeline, and this takes place after TASM 2. I know it's not out yet but the events I state are either events that I created through theory or through just plain imagination, others are actual scenes that have been revealed. Sooo yeah... let's get this shit started! ._.  
**

**Chapter 1: Meeting of the Minds Part 1**

**Its 4:30 PM in Forest Hills, Queens and beloved Peter Parker is up in his room still moarning over the tragic death of his forever love Gwen Stacey. To make things even worse, when he went to Oscorp to collect Gwen's stuff he ran into Harry's ex-girlfriend. She then tells Peter such unbearable news… he finds out that before Harry went all Goblin on him, he had an affair with his now dead girlfriend. Discovering such news, Peter becomes enraged, so enraged that he repeated denies the invite to join the Avengers.**

"Listen, I told you. Unless you give me what I need, I AM NOT JOINING YOUR FUCKING TEAM FURY! GOOD DAY!" Peter shouted into his cell phone.

Peter tossed his phone onto his bed and stomped out of his room. While on his way downstairs to the living room Aunt May walks up to him startled.

"Peter, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Aunt May inquired.

"Y- yeah, Aunt May. Everything's fine, trust me." Peter assured.

"You sure? You don't seem like it? What's bugging you?"

"It's nothing really. Just some guy, and I'm even more upset about Gwen than I was before."

"Why sweetheart? What's wrong, what happened?" Aunt May asked sounding very distraught.

"Apparently… before Gwen was murdered by Harry… they had an affair. While I thought I was back together with her. Aunt May… life's a fucking bitch!"

"Peter! Don't you dare use that language in this house! Or at least while I'm present." Aunt May gasped.

Peter's Spider-Sense goes and hears Police sirens go off in the distance.

"Uhh... A-Aunt May..."

"Yeah?"

"Umm... I-I gotta... go."

Peter then departs to his room, suits up, and parkours out the window and swings off into whatever lies ahead.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter's short, but I'm breaking down what could be in one chapter, into FOUR chapters. I wanna drag out the meeting and interactions of Peter and Natasha as long as I can. Same goes for Peter meeting Tony Stark and Brunce Banner. Sooo... yeah... that's why it's so short. Guys please don't forget to Comment, Favorite, and Follow. Until next time guys... Spidey out! *THWIP THWIP***


	2. Meeting of the Minds Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man Movie Franchise or Joss Whedon's Avengers Movie Franchise. I am forever alone with nothing but my thoughts and ideas. ._.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys it's me again... I'm finally done with Chapter 2. I don't know why I had so much trouble writing this. ._.  
**

**Chapter 2: Meeting of the Minds Part 2  
**

**Spider-Man swings through lower Manhattan following a swarm of police chargers heading towards the Bank of America on Broadway. Spidey lands on a nearby police charger. He looks over to the nearest cop to gather info on what's all the commotion about.**

"Sooo... what's the scoop Cheif?" Spider-Man inquired.

"Oh, hey Webs... just a Bank Heist." the officer states all nonchalant and sacastic.

The officer then quickly looked back at Spider-Man, both baffled and shocked. Then he repeatedly kept looking back-n-forth between Spider-Man, and the Bank for a few moments.

The officer abruptly let out a very confused sigh.

"What?! What's wrong sir?"

"You're... How?!" The officer spoke stumbling over his own words.

"Spider-Man! Remain right where you... uhh... Perch!" The Police Chief shouted.

"Uh, why?" Spidey remarked.

"You're under arrest, I'm taking you in!" The Chief barked back at him.

"What? Me, what did I do?" Spider-Man whined.

"Uhh... you just robbed this bank!"

"What the fuck, no I didn't! And if I indeed did do it, how in the... No, WHY in the fuck would I come back, sit here and ask away questions like I wasn't and don't know what the fuck is going on?! Huh?!"

Spider-Man makes adeath glare and snarls at the Police Chief then web-zips through one of the Bank's windows to find a Spider-Man Imposter with fake webs and everything, holding up this bank. Spidey then drops down to confront the imposter.

"Well well, if it isn't 'The Amazing Spider-Poser'!" Spider-Man uttered with such a serious tone to his usual sarcasm.

"What? Me? Y-you'e the poser!" The Spider-Fraud barked back at Spidey.

"Oh really?! Since when did I become, a 185 pound middle-aged man, I pressume."

The imposter stopped in his. Frozen in Aw and Fear, he couldn't look away from Spidey. But after a few moments he shrugged it off and got pissed.

"I've had enough of the insolence and baffonery you call 'jokes'." out screached a heavy german accent from the imposter's throat.

"See... I would NEVER make a statement like that! At least not in THIS outfit! Maybe when I'm not in 'Web Headed Hero' mode, but definately not in THIS outfit! PLUS I'M NOT GERMAN!" Spider-Man shot back at the imposter.

The Spider-Phoney pulled off his mask to reveal a pair of dark blues eye concealed behind a metallic helmet. He then pulled out a pistol loaded with tranquilizer darts.

Spider-Man chuckled. "Y-you really think... that you can kill, ME... with THAT?!"

"That's not what I intend on doing." The man remarked with some peppy swagger in his voice.

He starts firing tranquilizer darts at Spider-Man, which he dodged with ease. Spidey dodged his to get as close as possible to web-strike him, toss his gun to the side, and move further into combat. As they fought, they dodged most of each others' attacks, until the imposter broke the chain of missed attacks and successfully kicked Spider-Man in the jaw which sent him flying into a desk face first. As Spidey got up the mystery man looked back as he ran to the scaffolding, he shoot several tranquilizer darts at Spidey. Spidey blocked his face with his arms and hands only to have to them get pierced by the darts. As he ran after the thief, pulling the darts out of his arms and hands, he started to see everything funny. He chased him all the way up to the roof, only to see him get away in a Helicopter.

"Hey! Need a hand?" Black Widow shouted from of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Chopper while extending out her hand.

**Author's Note: Yup... next chapter... finally you'll get some Black Spider action ^-^... to an extent... ._. Yeah... So until next time... *THWIP THWIP*  
**


End file.
